Snap
by Talon of soaring Eagle
Summary: "That other girl you couldn't save... what was her name again?" "Stop it!" "Oh yeah, Nina wasn't it?" "I SAID SHUT UP!" Rated M for gore :3


**A/N: **Heheh I wanted to write that for so long... The A/N not the story... ANYYYWAAYSS~!

**Disclaimer: **I is not own Fullmetal Alchemist :DD

**Warnings:** Hmm... Where should I start... Blood... Lots of it and uh a knife?- Oh! Yeah swearing and repeated stabbing of a body :D Wonderful right? Character death of our favorite alchemist~! Okay byee :3 enjoy the blood!

* * *

Snap

"Stupid weak useless-"

"Shut up!"

"You always manage to fuck everything up, can't even follow orders properly," He growled, approaching the cornered boy,"You're such an idiot God knows how you're still breathing."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ed backed away, wincing when he hit the counter. Mustang didn't let up, stalking him like a predator would its prey, dark eyes glittering with plain fury. The trembling teen had both hands clamped over his ears, trying his best to block out his superior's cruel jibes.

"That girl lost the use of her arm and her house was destroyed, all because you were too ignorant to see the array!" Roy snarled into his face and grabbed his automail so that he could hear every single venom laced dagger,"Wasn't there another girl you couldn't save?"

Ed shut his eyes and shook his head, the corners of his eyes glistening with tears,"Stop it!" Mustang leaned in close, a horrible sneer splitting his otherwise fine features.

"What was her name again?"

"I said..." The pitiful trembling had ceased but the man ignored his croaky whisper.

"Oh yeah, Nina wasn't it?" A hand shot out across the counter.

"SHUT UP!" Roy stumbled backwards, choking hoarsely. He stared wide eyed at his hands, clutched tightly around the black hilt. He turned his shocked gaze to the boy who had yet to move from his previous stance, a swath of gold shielding his eyes. Red trickled through his fingers and he screamed, the sound ripping through his own eardrums. Ed stood straighter, still not meeting Roy's tear filled eyes.

"F-Fullmetal I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The boy grabbed the blade, twisted it, widening the wound and ripped it out with an upward motion. Crimson splattered the room, coupled with a gut wrenching scream and Roy tripped over his feet, landing hard on the floor. In a second Ed was upon him, plunging the bloody weapon into the writhing man over and over,"Stupid, stupid Roy," he chanted, stabbing and slicing recklessly as Mustang choked on his own blood, struggling futilely. Ed reveled in the blood, tears and pleas to stop, strangled laughter coming from him as he buried the steel into the man's thigh,"Why should I listen when you didn't?"

A sticky red hand grabbed weakly at the arm holding the knife, those black eyes so filled with terror and agony staring out from his blood lathered face made him want to snicker. Ed mockingly pulled him off with a gentle grip before cold metal snapped the wrist like a toothpick, tearing another gut wrenching shriek and sob from the man."S-stop! Please!"

The boy paused, locking his golden eyes with Roy's. Ed's hair had managed to come loose from the normal braid, letting molten gold cascade over his shoulders, gold stained red. A horrible grin spread over his features and for a moment Roy's heart stilled, it was the perfect picture of insanity. The boy leaned closer in a gruesome parody of their before argument reversed and uttered a syllable that made his blood run cold,"No."

* * *

The knife slid from his fingers, clattering to the floor."Heh heh," Ed giggled breathlessly, running his hands over the pale expanse of skin,"Wasn't that fun Mustang?" He sighed happily, pushing the black bangs from his misty eyes and resting his head on Roy, still smiling. The boy's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards,"Fuck," Ed buried his hands in his hair, squirming away, filled with horror,"Fuck, fuck, shit! Ed scrambled forward, slamming his hands onto Mustang's shoulders and shaking roughly,"Wake up! Roy wake the fuck up!" Ed choked out. The boy collapsed onto the still warm body, sobbing brokenly.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah that felt good! The **A/N** Not the death... Ehh Review? :3 I promise that I won't explode or anything~! Flames will be treated as such, constrictive criticism will be treated as such and praise will be bottled up and put in that special place in my heart *your review*3

**Talon out~!**


End file.
